With the improvement of the living standard, personalized, fashionable, healthy and environmental-friendly life concepts are becoming deeply rooted in the hearts of people. Fashion and green articles for daily use and vehicles are more and more popular. Bicycles and electric scooters are no longer merely a means of transport, but have become a symbol of a fashionable and healthy life style and a way of practicing environmental protection. A space-saving and portable foldable bicycle or electric scooter is small and light after being folded, and it is convenient to go up and down the stairs or escalators and take a bus or subway carrying the foldable bicycle or electric scooter.
A folding manner of current foldable bicycles or electric scooters (motorized vehicles) is simple. Usually, a folding mechanism is disposed between a front wheel steering bar and a body support. The front wheel steering bar and the body support are folded by means of the folding mechanism. Such a folding manner is simple, but the size after folding is still large. A folding mechanism for folding the body is also available. However, such a folding mechanism only performs simple pin joint on front and rear body supports, a foldable frame formed thereby is unstable, and this folding mechanism fails to ensure the driving safety. Moreover, the scooter requires complex operation procedures for folding the body, and it is especially difficult for those who have physical mobility problems to perform such a complex folding operation.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a foldable frame that is convenient to fold, has a stable structure, is space saving, and has desirable portability.